Duplicon
Duplicon appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. Duplicon is a molding iron-themed outlaw imprisoned within Sledge's warship and the one monster who is chosen by Poisandra to carry out her first authorized mission under her mate's command, due to his likeness and special abilities. After the defeats of Cavity and Stingrage, Poisandra requests to prove that the partial successes involving her first missions were no luck or accident. Despite Fury's objection, Sledge concedes her permission to do so. Immediately thereafter, she chooses Duplicon as the ideal outlaw to the mission because of his cloning skills. Duplicon's first task is to fool the Dino Charge Rangers into dropping their guards so that his minions could steal the E-Tracer. The strategy succeeds with Tyler Navarro, and he is quickly disposed of, as Poisandra and Curio retrieve the tracking device and have Wrench to join them, since he is the one most likely to decipher technology. As they do so, the other Dino Charge Rangers regroup back at their base and set out to unveil what their enemies are planning and locate their lost friend. As Tyler regains consciousness and summons the Dino Cycle to make up for lost time, Koda, Riley Griffin, Chase Randall and Shelby Watkins arrive at the city and are ambushed by their fake counterparts and several Vivix after a quick meeting Duplicon has with Fury, who sets off on his own to defeat Tyler and present him as a trophy to Sledge. Back at the battlefield, Chase attaches white flowers onto the belts of the Rangers. Now able to identify each other, they easily defeat their enemies. Soon, Duplicon arrives and starts to fight them personally while Tyler tangles with Fury. They are overpowered until their leader arrives, backing off from his personal fight, and defeats him with the Dino Spike, using the full power of the Dino Charge Rangers. Upon realizing Poisandra is in trouble, Sledge uses the Magna Beam to enlarge Duplicon. A Vivizord is then turned into a clone of Fury, infuriating the original one. When the Dino Charge Megazord proves insufficient against two enemies at once, the Dino Charge Rangers use the Dino Gas Charger as a diversion and bring forth the Dino Charge Megazord's Tri-Ankylo Formation to destroy the giant clone through a combo of the Hammer Punch and the Tricera Drill before using the Final Hammer Punch to obliterate Duplicon. Duplicon was revived by Wrench using the Reanimator where he is assigned by Sledge to abduct one of the Rangers (who were all dressed as ghosts) so that Memorella can assume their form and infiltrate their base. While Memorella does her mission, Duplicon and Curio abandon their post to go trick or treating. After Memorella was destroyed, Sledge was angered at Duplicon, informing the outlaw he would be sent to his worst cell for his lack of commitment to duty. Duplicon was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Duplicon was rendered unable to speak. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Duplicon is a cheerful outlaw who playfully enjoys to tamper with his enemies. He follows commands without question after being set free but countermands Fury by reminding him Poisandra is in control of the plan. However, his inability to change strategies, once the Dino Charge Rangers defeat his clones, proves to be his undoing. At the Halloween special, he displays a more playful side alongside Curio and embodies the trick or treat spirit of Halloween along with his fellow. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: By turning his hands into a pair of molders and placing them onto someone's head, he can turn his target into the shape of anyone he wishes. Arsenals * Branding Bar: Duplicon uses a Branding bar-like weapon for combat or thrust it onto a opponents body to hold them down as well as a movable shield to deflect incoming hits from his enemies. ** Laser: Duplicon can fire yellow energy laser from his Branding Bar. ** '''Heat Waves: '''Dupliacon can also launch massive heat waves from his Branding Bar. See Also * Debo Yakigonte Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Paolo Rotondo Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe